User blog:Adamoyan/So Close, Yet So Far...
09 Sep 16: Finished The Gauntlet (Season 8) and won the Porsche 911 Carrera S today. 04 Sep 16: Finished Jaguar Legacy: F-Type SVR and won the Jaguar F-Type SVR. 28 Aug 16: Made it to Drivel Level 300 today. 23 Aug 16: It's been a while since I updated this blog, but I have just won the Jaguar XJ220 today. I won the Dodge Challenger SRT Hellcat last week, and also collected the Jaguar Lightweight E-Type when v4.5.x started. So my garage is still full at present. 02 Aug 16: I haven't been keeping this blog updated - mainly because I have been unwell. But I won the Lotus Type 125 on 24 Jul, and just finished the Gauntlet 7 to win the Lotus 3-Eleven today! :) So my garage is full again... For now! 23 Jul 16: Through Stage 6 of Light-Rider, one day to go! Finished off the recompletion of all Time Trials in the Master category - working through Elite (Category) now. 22 Jul 16: Stage 5 of Light-Rider finished, and more Time Trial recompletions... 21 Jul 16: Stage 4 of Light-Rider done... more Time Trials again too. 20 Jul 16: Stage 3 of Light-Rider completed. Recompleted more Time Trials. 19 Jul 16: Got through Day 2 of Light-Rider. Put second tier upgrades on the Lotus Type 125 in all categories, and started tier 3 R$ ones. Apart from that, completed a few more Time Trials. 18 Jul 16: Started Light-Rider today. Put first tier upgrades on the Lotus Type 125. Am hoping for an upgrade discount after all R$ ones are done. Worked through more Time Trial re-completions. About half-way through the Expert category for Time Trials. 180 to go (in total) according to my count. 17 Jul 16: Completed 6 Cyl Mastery and progressed Italian Prime as far as I can without any more gold spending over the last couple of das. Went a bit silly and fully upgraded the McLaren P1™ GTR because of the 25%-off sale on upgrades... :) Apart from that, I've been recompleting Time Trials. 14 Jul 16: Won the Lotus Exige 360 Cup by completing the Lotus Exige 360 Cup Championship this morning - did it in 3 runs with only 2 services required. Chipped away at Italian Prime, taking it to 74%, and started 6 Cyl Mastery with 5% done. Spent some time doing Time Trialling and racing for distance in the Team Challenge. 13 Jul 16: Did a little bit more in Italian Prime today, but main efforts were on the Lotus Exige 360 Cup Championship, which I got to 95%. Finished the Team Challenge with 1157 overtakes. 12 Jul 16: Progressed Italian Prime to 55%. Ground out over 900 overtakes for the Team Challenge. Abandoned the goal of 100% completion after realising it is not achievable with the ever increasing gold requirements of each upgrade. 11 Jul 16: Progressed Italian Prime to 22%. 10 Jul 16: Double-fame grinding at Le Mans. Aiming for 20 fame farming races over the whole 48 hour period. 09 Jul 16: Won the Ferrari FXX K today - Goal 5 of Stage 8 was horrible, but managed to complete it after a very high number of attempts. Grinding around Le Mans for Double-Fame today... 08 Jul 16: Finished Stage 7 of No Compromise. 07 Jul 16: Through the sixth day of No Compromise - 2 to go! Continued through Pro category Time Trials. 06 Jul 16: Completed Stage 5 of No Compromise. Started working through the Time Trails in the Pro category. Levelled up to 282. 05 Jul 16: Through Stage 4 of No Compromise. Recompleted the Pro/Am Time Trials. 04 Jul 16: Through Stage 3 of No Compromise. Continuing the Pro/Am Time Trial grind. 03 Jul 16: Started grinding through the Pro/Am Time Trials today. Got through Stage 2 of No Compromise and spent lots of gold on more upgrades. I am committed to winning the car now! 02 Jul 16: Re-completed all Time Trials in Amateur & NASCAR today, and started No Compromise. Upgraded the Ferrari FXX K to 21/28 - decision time tomorrow on whether I put any more gold in while the 25%-off sale is still on. Don't have enough gold to fully upgrade... 01 Jul 16: More WTTT efforts, and started the long journey back to redoing all other Time Trial events... 30 Jun 16: Worked on improving WTTT position. 29 Jun 16: Disappointment at the v4.4.1 update continues. Recompleted the WTTT and started the long slog to re-do all other Time Trials. Have not started No Compromise yet, and am not sure I will. The Time Trial reset has really made me question whether I am having enough fun anymore with RR3. 28 Jun 16: Bitterly disappointed is the only way to describe my initial reaction to the v4.4.1 update. FM/EA resetting ALL the Time Trials in the game (not just the WTTT) has upset me, because I spent so many hours running those to get good times. Now they're all gone... :( 27 Jun 16: Finished Joey Logano's Champion Cup today. Waiting for the next update... Fingers crossed it is a small one... 26 Jun 16: Finshed GTE-Pro: Ford and Ferrari today. Also upgraded the Ford Fusion to a PR of 57 so I can work towards completing Joey Logano's Champion Cup. 25 Jun 16: A milestone day today - winning the Ford GT Le Mans gave me a full garage for the 1st time ever in RR3. 151 of 151 cars! Quite happy to tick that achievement of my list of goals... :) 24 Jun 16: Stage 6 of 7 done... 1 to go to win the Ford GT Le Mans and get a full garage for the first time ever!!! (Levelled up to 279 today as well) 23 Jun 16: Stage 5 of Le Mans: Ford done and dusted. Maxed out GTE-Pro: Ford and Ferrari for only one car at 66%. 22 Jun 16: Stage 4 of Le Mans: Ford completed. Progressed GTE-Pro: Ford and Ferrari to 63%. 21 Jun 16: Got through Stage 3 of Le Mans: Ford. 20 Jun 16: Got through Stage 2 of Le Mans: Ford. 19 Jun 16: Completed Le Mans: Ferrari and won the Ferrari 488 GTE. Got through Stage 1 of Le Mans: Ford - the Ford GT Le Mans is the only car missing from my garage now! 18 Jun 16: Completed Stage 6 of Le Mans: Ferrari and leveled up to 277. 17 Jun 16: Completed Stage 5 of Le Mans: Ferrari and progressed Endurance Kings from 89% to 95% complete. 16 Jun 16: Got through Stage 4 of Le Mans: Ferrari today. Not much else to report. 15 Jun 16: Completed Stage 3. And in a small moment of insanity I spent valuable gold upgrading the Porsche 919 Hybrid (2014)... Hopefully my gold stocks will be enough to win the Ford GT Le Mans next week after this ill-disciplined expenditure! :) 14 Jun 16: Completed Stage 2 of Le Mans: Ferrari today, and got to 18 upgrades. 4 more R$ upgrades on the way. Hopefully that will be enough to win all Stages and the car. 13 Jun 16: Started Le Mans: Ferrari today. Got 16 upgrades on it already and through Stage 1. Looking forward to having it the garage by this time next week! 12 Jun 16: Le Mans: Legends starts tomorrow! Exciting! I hope I have enough gold to get both cars... 11 Jun 16: Another boring day... But if gold farming - not much else! 10 Jun 16: Not much to report. Trying to build gold stocks for the next Event. 09 Jun 16: WTTT attempts, some speed runs for the current Race Team challenge, and some Endurance attempts at Richmond. I know I should be farming to try and boost my gold balance up before the upcoming Le Mans Event, but just not in the mood for it... 08 Jun 16: Won some Gold from the Race Team challenge. Other than that, just WTTT attempts mainly. 07 Jun 16: Another slow day... Trying to find motivation to fame farm to stockpile gold, but can't get myself interested. Spent more time trying to improve my WTTT times, and Elimination events for the team challenge. 06 Jun 16: Not much to report... Missed out on making the gold groups in the WTTT - very annoying! Got 21 Gold for moving through 75% completion in GTE-Pro: Chevrolet and Porsche. 05 Jun 16: Finshed the Corvette C7.R Championship today, so picked up the car plus 75 Gold in bonuses. Also got 5 gold from ads, 1 from the Team Challenge, and 18 from the 21-Day card. 99 income! Bought 1 Agent and spent 237 on upgrades to the Chevrolet Corvette C7.R for a net loss of 139 gold. 04 Jun 16: ''Started the Corvette C7.R Championship today, and got to 31% complete. Collected 5 gold from that, 40 from a level-up, and 18 from the 21-Day card. Spent 115 on Chevrolet Corvette C7.R upgrades, and bought 1 Agent. Net gold lost today: 53. ''03 Jun16: ''Bought the Porsche 919 Hybrid (2014) today while at 50% discount for 475 Gold. Also bought 1 Agent, so total out-goings was 476. Today's income was 18(Gold Card)+5(Ads). A net loss of 453 Gold, but I got that pesky 919 at last! ''02 Jun 16: ''Gold income today: 18(Gold Card)+5(Ads). None spent, so a net gain of 23. ''01 Jun 16: Gold income today: 40(Level-up)+18(Gold Card)+5(Ads)+2(Team Challenge). Only bought 1 Agent, so a net gain of 64! 31 May 16: Gold income today : 30(Daily Reward)+18(Gold Card)+5(Ads). Spent 3 on Agents, so a net gain of 50! 30 May 16: ''Finished Automotive Mastery today, so picked up 28 Gold. Also got 50 Gold from the broken WTTT, and 100 Gold from a support ticket I raised during Front-Runner some weeks ago. That makes 201 gold income today (including the 18 gold from the 21-Day card and 5 ads). I spent 90 on an upgrade for the Jaguar C-X75, and 2 Agents. Net gold gained was 109... A good day! ''29 May 16: 18 Gold from the 21-Day card, 5 from ads, and 18 from Automotive Mastery. 0 Spent today, so a net gain of 41 Gold. Progressed through to 93% in Automotive Mastery, 28 May 16: 30 Gold from the Daily Bonus, 21 from Automotive Mastery, 18 from the 21 Day card, & 5 from ads = 74. Bought 2 Agents for a net gain of 72. Progressed to 68% in Automotive Mastery. 27 May 16: ''43 net gain in Gold today (0 spent, 5 ads, 20 from the The Gauntlet (Season 6) Gauntlet, and 18 from the Gold Card). I won the Jaguar C-X75, and got to 15% completion in Automotive Mastery. Not a bad day! ''26 May 16: 33 Gold income today (15 from the Gauntlet and 18 from the 21Day card) and 1 Agent bought for a net gain of 32. 25 May 16: Another deficit after spending 155 Gold on Jaguar C-X75 upgrades and 1 Agent buy. Income was 25 (daily bonus)+18(Gold Card)+5(ads)+3(Team challenge)+10(Gauntlet Rank bonus). Net loss of 95 Gold. 24 May 16: Started The Gauntlet (Season 6) today. A return to gold deficits after spending 274 on Tier 2 upgrades for the Jaguar. Got 28 as income from 5 ads, the Gauntlet Rank bonus, and the 21-Day gold card. So a net loss of 246. 23 May 16: Net gain of 22 Gold (+18(21-Day Card)+5(Ads)-1(Agent)). No WTTT reward today after getting my 50 Gold early on 20 May. 22 May 16: Spent 2 Gold coins on agents today, with income limited to 18(21-Day Gold Card)+5(ads)+2(Team Challenge). A net gain of 23! Completed as much of GTE-Pro: Chevrolet and Porsche as possible until I get the 'Vette (69%). Bring on the next Special Event... I wanna new car! 21 May 16: A net gain of 77 gold today. (Spent 2 on Agents, received 40 from a level-up, 18 from my 21-Day Gold Card, 16 for 50% completion of the GTE-Pro series, and 5 ads.) 20 May 16: Back to gold accumulation rather than spending today, with an income of 103 gold coins and only 1 Agent used for a net gain of 102. Up to 39% complete in GTE-Pro: Chevrolet and Porsche. 19 May 16: A pretty slow day today with 5 ads and 18 from my gold card as income. Used 1 Agent and spent another 115 Gold on upgrading the 2016 RSR to get me to a PR of 89.0. On reflection, I think I need to change tactics for this v4.3.1 update and focus on winning the cars first and forget upgrading to meet Bonus Series completion PRs. 18 May 16: Completed the Porsche 911 RSR Championship and won the car, taking my total to 146. Spent a lot of gold on upgrades today (332) boosting the PR up in preparation for the GTE-Pro: Chevrolet and Porsche series. Brought in 1 gold from the Team Challenge, 5 from ads, 40 from a Level-Up, 18 from my 21-Day Gold Card, and 50 Gold from the 80% and 100% completion of the Porsche 911 RSR Championship. A net gold loss of 218 today... 17 May 16: A big day with the release of v4.3.1 and 5 new cars. Bought a "21-Day Gold Card" to off-set the expected gold spend over the next few weeks as I attempt to win these 5 cars. This card will apparently give me 18 gold per day for 21 days. Entered the Limited Time Series (Porsche 911 RSR Championship) to win the Porsche 911 RSR (2016). Spent 1 gold on an Agent and 220 on upgrades. Had 5 ads, and 30 gold for passing 60% completion in the Porsche 911 RSR Championship, and 18 gold from the "21 Day Gold Card". So a loss of 168 Gold today. Hopefully I will go close to the required PR to win the 2016 RSR with that spend. We shall see! v4.3.1 Completion status is below: (I'm now over 200 events from completion!) 16 May 16: Another good gold haul today: 2 from the Team Challenge, 5 ads, and 50 from the WTTT. Used 1 Agent, so a net gain of 56. 15 May 16: Got my 2nd triple-figure haul in a row today: 4 Level Ups (160) + 5 ads + 15 daily bonus + 1 Team Challenge = 181 gold income. 10 Agents = 10 gold spent. Net gold gained = 171! :) 14 May 16: A big triple figure gold haul today: 4 Level Ups (160) + 5 ads = 165 gold income. 10 Agents = 10 gold spent. Net gold gained = 155! With Double Fame again tomorrow, plus 15 gold for the daily bonus, I am aiming for another triple-figure haul... :) 13 May 16: Net Gold gained = 3. 12 May 16 Summary: 2 Fame farming runs at Le Mans (4 lappers in the F40), some Eliminations (for the Team challenge), and some WTTT runs. 6 Gold earned (5 ads and 1 from the Team challenge), 1 Gold spent on the Agent. Net gold gained = 5... Only 3519 to go! Lol Original Post: Two of my primary goals in RR3 are to obtain all the cars and to achieve 100% completion. I am as close as I have ever been now (12 May 16), with only one car missing and 46 events left in version 4.2.0. To get there, I need 3524 Gold. A lot of Driver Levels yet to climb! With each new update, it feels like I could end up "chasing my tail", as new cars always cost more than any additional Gold made available, but hey! I'm up for the attempt. I thought I'd start a blog to track how long it takes me from here, and which version of RR3 I manage to achieve it in - if indeed I ever do! Category:Blog posts